<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Myself Again（pwp） by bazihypoxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413967">Lost Myself Again（pwp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazihypoxia/pseuds/bazihypoxia'>bazihypoxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super-Vocal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazihypoxia/pseuds/bazihypoxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>小妈，没三观三观我吃了，补个档而已别骂我别骂我求求了</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>弘杨 嘎羊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Myself Again（pwp）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>小妈，没三观三观我吃了，补个档而已别骂我别骂我求求了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>门打开了。</p><p>        人缩在被子里，下下挣着动弹，发出模糊嘶哑的咳嗽声。空气中弥漫着淡淡的腥檀味道，包裹未消散的情欲气息四处浮动，黄子弘凡踏进去，轻手轻脚也怕扰到床上的病号。<br/>他一边走，又看见了。打了结的避孕套垂在垃圾桶缘，床头漏了一半的液体和乱七八糟弃在床底的白色衬衫，上面是一件浸湿了的内裤。</p><p>       屋子里很静，一点点脚步声，他打赤脚，皮肉与地面摩擦的微小声音，半透明液体从床头柜往下滴落，半流状的液体发出粘腻的滴答声。</p><p>       “咳....怎么这么快..？”</p><p>       黄子弘凡停住，听他费劲地从喉咙发出带鼻音的嘶哑声音，在他误认为来人是阿云嘎后，毫无戒备又带有撒娇意味的语气。</p><p>       高杨等来一阵诡异的沉默，随后回应他的便是咬碎硬糖的声响，可怖地割裂轻松散漫的气氛。他僵住身体，在混乱粘腻的被窝里感到前所未有的高热，身上每一枚爱欲留下的印记都在发烫。昭示着他才刚刚经历过一场并不温和的性事。</p><p>       “羊儿...”</p><p>       黄子弘凡踏过一地狼藉向他而来，极凉的手覆上他的额角。高杨甚至不敢将脸露出床被，阿云嘎今天不知遇了什么不顺心的事，只沉默地把高烧不退的高杨摁进床里撕咬，贯穿，吻痕直到耳根。</p><p>        “他可真狠啊，把你欺负成这样。”  </p><p>       无力感遍布全身，他甚至没法阻止黄子弘凡把那些痕迹收入眼底，手脚发软，连把挂在垃圾桶缘的避孕套丢进去的力气都没有。</p><p>      “咳...弘凡，你先出去好吗？我...我收拾一下房间”<br/>      “不用了，小妈，我还会介意这些吗?"</p><p>        什么意思？</p><p>       他承认他害怕了，被接进阿云嘎家时他绝对想不到未来的种种局面，或者说，从一开始他就错了，在黄子弘凡——他名义上的儿子第一次在阿云嘎看不见的角落扳过他的下巴，落下生涩的亲吻时，他本可以反抗，狠狠推开落下一个巴掌。可他没有，在阴暗的墙根默许了那个带着稚嫩湿气的亲吻，默许十七岁男孩的手指插入他柔软的发梢，轻抚他的后颈。</p><p>       黄子弘凡凑上前，叫面前的热源讨一个吻，却被高杨偏过头躲掉，温凉的嘴唇落在侧脸，恍惚之间像极了普通父子之间的亲昵。</p><p>        “别闹了。” </p><p>        高杨没什么力气了，逃不走过不去，被钳制着和男孩交换唾液，发苦的嘴里登时恢复味觉，是荔枝硬糖的味道。他好烫，泛着病态的红，吐息都湿热，脑中又无比混沌，酸苦到要落泪。自己是什么呢？他家的泄欲工具？可以不顾什么道德，什么尊严的人肉套子？阿云嘎杀戮似的索取已经让他精疲力尽，连他心里唯一的小太阳也将他视为最低贱下流的一派人吗？别人知道了会怎么说呢？欲求不满的淫妇，勾引别人一家的婊子？高杨有些烧晕了，比沸水更烫的液体从眼角滚落，要在黄子弘凡心上烙下一个血窟窿。</p><p>        “你知道..咳...你在干什么吗？”</p><p>        他想吼，可没声出来，泪落的更猛，像坏掉的水龙头。</p><p>        高杨伸出一条手臂，腕子紫红一片，要推，却怎么软绵绵地触在黄子弘凡心口，脉搏和心跳是同样频率。</p><p>        “咳...到此为止吧，弘凡，你爸爸...不会发现的，不要让大家都后悔。”</p><p>        黄子弘凡抓住他心口那只手，滚烫柔软像高杨本人。他亲那五只圆润的手指尖，用尽力气温柔。<br/>        可我又是什么呢?</p><p>        ”为什么？“</p><p>        他可以肆意占有你，无休止的索取。你无条件接受，心甘情愿被他弄乱，一塌糊涂。却避我如瘟疫，我在你眼里究竟有多不堪?</p><p>       "小妈好偏心。"</p><p>       他的小朋友委屈了，眼眶红红，嘴里的一点糖渣滓咬的吱嘎作响。他已经抱住他浑身赤裸的小妈，你不要碎，我还好爱你。</p><p> </p><p>       ”不要推开我。“</p><p>       他在发抖的躯体上流连，被高杨感染到发热。床上人的后穴还柔软，湿漉漉泛着水光，用残余的力气翕张着吞下黄子弘凡的手指，被摁到敏感点也挣扎不动，像濒死的一尾鱼，只能小幅度地痉挛。他一瞬间不知是喜是悲，荒唐地想到就这样被他占有也没什么不好。只是大脑眩晕，脖颈上的红痕被更用力地覆盖，一口牙咬的好痛。</p><p>        黄子弘凡口癖重，第一次见他高杨就知道。一颗硬糖会被他咬成几块，喝饮料吸管总是被咬破。只是当这一口尖牙咬到自己身上还是比看起来要更疼，要把他吞噬入骨血，要他永远只能爱他，只被他爱。</p><p>        进入时才有实感，像心脏上空缺了的那一块给填满。黄子弘凡想，下辈子绝对不要叫他小妈，想要是他眼角一颗痣，掌心的纹，亦或是被吮在他心口的紫红痕迹。总之要是他的一部分，否则只要有得不到的可能，他只会奄奄一息过去。</p><p>        男孩儿莽撞又赤诚，下下到肉地操干，没有任何技巧，却偏让高杨心也热起来。烧死在他怀里也甘了。胸前的两点被吮吸到发麻，颤颤巍巍地挺立在空气中，他在哭，可是心里又窒息般的感到满足，成为任他摆布的洋娃娃。他本应该哭叫着反抗，认定这是一场性质恶劣的强奸，背德的性关系。可他依旧没有，只是哭喘着呻吟，被黄子弘凡蒸腾在一朵柔软的云里，既是被迫又是自愿地跟他一起下沉，跌落进浮沉的浪。</p><p>        他们在潮湿糜烂的夜晚宣告爱，黄子弘凡抚着他的脸继续漫长的性事。不去想明天和未来，不去想连绵的阴雨和柔韧的烈风。</p><p>       让我抱紧你，我的小妈。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>